Who Knew
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: A short SpitfireXOC song-fic with the song Who Knew by Pink. SPOILERS!


**(A/N: I was listening to the song on YouTube and just thought that it would really fit this.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spitfire or Air Gear or Who Knew. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>You took my hand you showed me how<strong>_

She had never ridden AT's before, to be honest she was a bit nervous. The red headed flame king up ahead extended his hand as she nervously gripped it and he pulled her to where he was standing. Slowly, she began learning how…but it was definitely a long process.

_**You promised me you'd be around. Uh huh, that's right.**_

"What if I fall?" She asked him, trying to steady herself.

"I'll be here to catch you." He replied.

"What if you're not here when I fall?" She asked him, holding onto the railing.

"Don't worry, I'll always be around, forever and ever." He promised as he flashed her a smile.

_**I took your words and I believed.**_

_**In everything you said to me.**_

_**Uh, huh. That's right.**_

The couple took a break and went to get a coffee. She was convinced this AT-thing was not for her.

"Don't worry. I know you can do it." Spitfire said as if reading her thoughts. "Just believe."

And she did. She believed in everything Spitfire told her. If he had told her that white watermelons grew at the top of palm trees…she would've believed him.

_**If someone said three years from now. **_

_**You'd be long gone.**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out.**_

_**Cause they're all wrong.**_

"I'll warn you now. Stay away from him." A man warned her. She didn't recognized the man, he had brown hair and squinty eyes, he was in a wheel chair…but somehow, she still felt intimidated.

"W-Why? Why do you care?" She asked him.

"He'll be long gone soon." He told her.

She was never a brave girl, or a violent one. But the simple threat that was laced behind this mans words, that he would somehow take Spitfire away from her, it caused something inside her to snap. She threw a punch, but before it could connect the man has sped away in his wheel chair.

_**I know better**_

_**Cause you said forever, and ever…**_

_**Who knew?**_

As she walked home that night, she thought about that man's words. She couldn't see a future without him. Without Spitfire. She held onto his promise…that he would always be around. She remembered…he said forever and she couldn't help but believe what Spitfire said.

_**Remember when we were such fools**_

_**And so convinced and just too cool**_

_**Oh no, no, no.**_

They both knew it was stupid to try and outride a train…but they couldn't help but try. Spitfire grinded down the rails and she followed after. The distant sound of the train whistle grew louder and louder. She began losing sight of Spitfire. The train was right on her tracks, suddenly a strong force grabbed her and swept her off the tracks. The train rushed by and she turned her head to see Spitfire holding her…all she could think about was how cool that was…how cool HE was.

_**I wish I could touch you again**_

_**I wish I could still call you a friend**_

_**I'd give anything**_

Hearing the crash she ran to the sight. All she saw was flames and a distant body lying within them. Over the last few weeks, without realizing it, she had fallen in love with the flame king. He was no longer a friend, but a love. She ran through the flames and saw Spitfire's body lying within the flames. She didn't know what had happened…she grasped him in her arms and ran, knowing she had to do something.

_**When someone said count your blessings now**_

_**For they're long gone**_

_**I guess I just didn't know how**_

_**I was all wrong**_

She waited in the waiting room to hear from the surgeon about Spitfire. A man came out, he was in scrubs, she tensed and waited to hear the news.

"H-How is he?" She asked.

"I'd count your blessings." He replied. She had never thought about it…but everything in her life was a blessing. Meeting Spitfire was by far the largest…she never knew how to count them. As she sat there waiting, she realized how much she had taken for granted.

_**But they knew better**_

She thought about that strange man in the wheel chair who had warned her…that Spitfire would be gone. Back then she figured that the man was simply talking about their relationship, she never thought that he might've meant…Spitfire's life.

_**Still you said forever and ever**_

Despite what that man has said…she had clung to what Spitfire said, "forever and ever"

_**Who knew**_

Who knew that this is what that man meant. That he would be long gone…from the world of the living.

_**I'll keep you locked in my head**_

The doctor came out again, his eyes were sullen and empty. She immediately knew the results.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, "We tried everything."

That was the moment, all her waiting…and that was what she got. The doctor brought her to Spitfire's body. There was blood everywhere and she knew…he was gone. His body was there…but HE was gone. From this world…but not from her memory. She would always have him there.

_**Until we meet again**_

Even though he was gone. One day…she knew, they would meet again. In a better place than this world.

_**And I won't forget you my friend**_

_**What happened?**_

Spitfire was the one she had fallen for…but he was also her friend. She would never forget him. As she stared into empty space…she tried to think…of what happened. What went so wrong?

_**And that last kiss I'll cherish**_

_**Until we meet again**_

She remembered…that night. It seemed like a year ago, but it was really only 24 hours again. Who knew that would be their last kiss. It was like any other…but now, it was special.

_**And time makes it harder**_

_**I wish I could remember**_

It had been a year since his death. Each day, she felt his memory grow weaker. The smell of him had left the apartment and she couldn't remember the little details as well. That grieved her and as much as she tried, she knew that he was growing more and more distant.

_**But I keep your memory**_

Still she would keep that memory…maybe the little details were gone, but the memory of him…it wasn't.

_**You visit me in my sleep**_

At night when she was able to sleep, dreams of Spitfire flooded her mind. They were always simple dreams, but he was there…and that was all that mattered.

_**My Darling Who knew?**_


End file.
